1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an educational stereo microscopic image display apparatus which makes very small objects look bigger and displays a magnified microscopic image through a large-scale planar display device so that many people can observe the magnified microscopic image at the same time, mainly for the purpose of education. More particularly, the present invention relates to an educational stereo microscopic image display apparatus which is equipped with a microscopic image optical system having a structure of coupling an objective lens to an image conversion device (e.g., charge coupled device (CCD)) which converts an optical signal into an electric signal, and a large-scale planar display device to which the microscopic image optical system is mounted in an integral manner so as to be carried together, the planar display device displaying a microscopic image magnified by the microscopic image optical system to all of the students.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical educational stereo microscope is used personally. So, stereo microscopes are necessary as many as the number of students.
For example, in order to educate thirty students, thirty microscopes are needed, and an additional classroom specialized for installing the microscopes is needed. Also, because a microscopic image inspected through a teacher's microscope is different from microscopic images inspected through respective student's microscopes, there is inconvenience in education.
Further, there is no effective educational stereo microscopic image display apparatus which can show appearances of insect wings, rock particles, mineral particles, flower pistils, flower stamens, etc. to all of the students at the same time and measure sizes of the objects to be inspected.